


Day 14- Being Watched

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, being watched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Aberama Gold/Polly Gray, Aberama Gold/Reader, Polly Gray/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Kudos: 2





	Day 14- Being Watched

“There’s a good girl… you made an excellent choice with this one, Polly,” you squirmed under the steely gaze of Aberama Gold as the last scraps of your underwear fluttered to the floor. Polly smirked slightly, gently tugging your hands away from covering your body up.

“I know… YN is wonderful,” she purred and you shivered, your eyes fluttering shut as your friend pressed kisses to your neck. Moaning quietly, you tilted your head back to rest against her shoulder, your knees already weakening. “She’s very obedient at work… shall we see if the same can be said in bed?” You moaned quietly, rubbing your thighs together slightly.

“My bets are on her being a right little harlot… make her moan, Pol,” Aberama rasped as Polly pinched your nipple. You squeaked, beginning to squirm as She guided you to the bed, her fiancé seating himself on an armchair by the fire, swirling his whiskey as he watched. “Lie back, YN, good girl. Polly won’t bite,”

“Unless you ask nicely,” she quipped and you bucked your hips slightly, still rubbing your thighs together. Polly tutted, easing them apart slowly, revealing your glistening cunt. She smirked, circling your clit briefly before pulling away. “Undress me, love,” she said softly, pushing your hair out of your face. You nodded, scrambling into an upright position, beginning to unbutton and unlace her clothes, tossing the garments aside as they came loose. She helped with her girdle and stockings, kissing your forehead softly as you pulled away, admiring her form. “Good girl,” she whispered, pressing her lips to yours. You whimpered softly, allowing the older woman to claim your lips, resting your shaking hands on her waist, letting out soft sighs and little gasps at her movements. She threaded one hand through your hair, tugging it gently, her nails scratching your scalp, the other hand cupping your breast, brushing her thumb over the budding nipple. When she pulled away you let out a little cry of dejection, and a low rumbling laugh sounded. You had forgotten about Aberama sat in the corner. You looked over Polly’s shoulder and your eyes widened: he was sat there, cock in hand.

Polly smirked softly at your reaction. “Lay with me, YN… there’s a good girl. You remember what I told you, Hm? What you’re meant to say if it’s getting a little too much for you to manage, sweetheart?” You nodded quickly, murmuring your safeword to confirm you knew it and she kissed your forehead, pushing you back. You bit your lip, arching your back slightly. “Now tell me what you want, dear. Polly’s listening,”

“God too,” Aberama commented and you squirmed.

“I… I’d like… I want… please…” you babbled, causing Polly and Aberama to laugh softly at you. You pouted.

“Poor dear,” Aberama said teasingly. “Darling, would you like Polly to eat your little cunt?” Your eyes widened and you nodded.

“Oh, please,” you begged, looking at Polly pleadingly. She smiled softly at you, a naughty glint in her eyes as you pushed you back into the pillows as you parted your legs. She delved between your thighs, burying her face into your pussy. You gasped, crying out, your hands instantly grabbing onto her hair as you bucked your hips up closer to her expert tongue. “Polly!” You whined out as she held your hips down, swirling her tongue in tight circles around your clit as your clawing hands messed up her intricate hairstyle. She looked up from between your thighs and arched her brows, and although you couldn’t see her mouth, you knew she was smirking as she grazed her teeth over your throbbing clit. You let out a scream as she shoved two fingers into you, stretching you out deliciously. You began to pluck at your nipples with one hand, the other gripping the headboard as you neared your orgasm.

“Come, YN, good girl,” Aberama said lowly, his breath coming in short pants as he neared his own orgasm. You nodded, and with permission, both verbal from Aberama and with a little nod from Polly, you let go, screaming into the corner of the pillow as Polly drank in your release. Panting, you flopped back onto the mattress, utterly legless.

“Oh, YN, love…” Polly said gently, kissing you so you could taste yourself on her tongue. “We haven’t even started…”


End file.
